Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self balancing scooter, and more particularly, to a self balancing scooter steered with thighs that can allow left and right driving directions to be steered with a rider's thighs through a thigh steering plate located between his or her thighs, without using any hands, thus allowing his or her both hands to be freely used while being driven.
Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional two-wheel self balancing scooter. As shown in FIG. 1, first, the conventional two-wheel self balancing scooter is driven with the two wheels 20 disposed in left and right sides thereof, while the two wheels 20 are keeping their balance in real time during driving. So as to maintain the balance between the two wheels 20, while various electric processors like a gyro sensor are being controlled under a controller, the speed of the two wheels is regulated in real time according to inclinations of a rider's body, thus conducting forward and backward driving and left and right direction changes.
As shown in FIG. 1, for example, if the rider takes manipulation handles 91 to incline his or her body forwardly to a given angle in the state of riding on the two wheel self balancing scooter, the inclination of the rider's body is in real time read through a controller on which a variety of sensors like a gyro sensor are collected, and the two wheels 20 are driven in the direction of the inclination to offset the inclination, so that the scooter can change the position, while being not overturned forwardly due to the generation of the inclination, thus achieving safe driving.
Accordingly, the self balancing scooter can maintain its erecting state, without losing its balance, and it can be driven forwardly and backwardly according to the inclination directions of his or her body. Further, as the manipulation handles 91 located on the left and right sides of the self balancing scooter are turned appropriately, the direction changes of the scooter can be achieved.
According to the conventional two-wheel self balancing scooter, however, the rider takes the manipulation handles 91 and rides on the scooter in the state of standing upright, so that, unfortunately, his or her hands are not freely used during driving. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1, a fixing shaft is straightly disposed on the two-wheel self balancing scooter, and the manipulation handles 91 are mounted on the upper portion of the fixing shaft 90, so that the whole volume of the two-wheel self balancing scooter can be bulky, thus making it hard to be kept in the trunk of a vehicle to cause many difficulties in the transportation and storage thereof.